


The dirt I have on you (is the ground)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [51]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hair-pulling, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could <i>destroy</i> you,” Siobhan growled, leaning in closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dirt I have on you (is the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - "Buried Under" by Connie Britton.

It was either fuck or fight for them, no in-between.  But since it was the last time she’d see Marian in a _long_ time, Siobhan was determined to check both boxes.

“Look around,” she hissed, squeezing her hand gently around Marian’s windpipe.  Marian squirmed but didn’t break free—she could if she wanted to, so Siobhan didn’t let go.  “Look at your lovely house, your lovely clothes.  This could all be gone tomorrow, my dear.”

Marian craned her neck, standing proud under Siobhan’s words.  Her dark eyes were blown black with lust.  “I haven’t lost it yet,” she gasped, trailing her thumbnail down the tight tendons of Siobhan’s wrists. 

“I could _destroy_ you,” Siobhan growled, leaning in closer.  She released Marian’s neck and caught her up against the wall before she could slump down.  “All those years in London, the orphans, the data.  I know it all.”  She slid a hand up Marian’s back, tangling it in her dark hair.

“Yet here we are again, S,” Marian said, throat bobbing as she swallowed heavily.  She lifted her wrists, pressing her arms to Siobhan’s chest.  “Call the police on me if you’d like.  But I know you won’t.”

Siobhan thought about Sarah and Helena, about the boys in the military.  She yanked hard on Marian’s hair.  “You haven’t a clue what I’m capable of,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the aforementioned prompted song


End file.
